


An ending can became a beginning

by AquaeGrimm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Crying, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaeGrimm/pseuds/AquaeGrimm
Summary: Oikawa's girlfriend broke up with him, he isolated himself in the equiptment room but Iwaizumi found him.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 17





	An ending can became a beginning

Practise was already over for that evening, most of Seijou members were about to leave the gym. The only one who remained in the equipment room was Oikawa who was sat on a mat with the lights turned off.  
It has been two months since his girlfriend broke up with him due to his 'overwhelming investment in volleyball', according to her. He was not hurt because of the break up; he was not in love with her, thought he could be but deep down he knew he was dating her to try to get over—  
—What are you doing here all by yourself?  
Iwaizumi took him out of his thoughts, Oikawa was feeling pretty gloomy and did not feel like talking to somebody but he knew Iwaizumi will not let him to have it his way.  
—It’s pretty creepy with the lights off, you know? —he said while he sat on the mat next to his friend. —You okay?  
Oikawa did not look at him; he has no right to do that.  
After a moment of Iwaizumi’s inquisitive look he figured it out.  
—I’ve heard your girlfriend broke up with you.  
Shit, he didn’t have to know that.  
Oikawa was not going to tell him about it, he did not want him to worry; he did not want him to keep an eye on him until he was feeling better because that would mean to have him closer and Oikawa did not need that now. At least not in the way he was thinking.  
—Did you love her?  
Since when does he know that much? Was Oikawa that easy to read?  
—I mean…the fact that you didn’t tell anybody of us the day you two started dating was weird. Also, you didn’t seem very happy…dunno…why aren’t you answering?  
—I can’t! —he blurted out. Shit.  
—Huh?  
Oikawa curled his knees into his chest.  
—I’m pissed with myself.  
—Why? —Iwaizumi leaned towards him.  
He was in silence again.  
—Hey, look at me.  
—No. I can’t.  
—Stop saying that! What’s with you?  
Oikawa could not hold it anymore and his sobbing broke the silence.  
—I…I like you. I wasn’t sure how you felt and I was scared that I’d ruin our friendship—or the team. —I thought if I dated her I could get over you and now I feel like I’ve disappointed you.  
—You are truly an idiot—Iwaizumi finally declared, proudly.  
Oikawa was confused by his tone, he has been behaving like a jerk and his friend was not even angry?  
Oikawa dared to look at Iwaizumi, to claim his assumed irritation towards him but what he didn’t expect was Iwaizumi pulling him on a kiss.  
Oikawa’s eyes kept wide open, tears in his eyes yet. Iwaizumi took him by his cheeks carefully, he did not have to suffer this much, let alone when this had to do with him too. Iwaizumi wanted him to know he will be there for him, no matter what an airhead he could be. He broke the kiss, Oikawa kept paralyzed which Iwaizumi found funny.  
—Didn’t you know is rude to have you eyes open when somebody’s kissing you? — He could not help to giggle a little.  
—Uhh…right—Oikawa averted Iwaizumi’s eyes, a bit embarrassed.  
—I’m happy I was right.  
Oikawa looked at him again, grinning.  
—I guess we’re both pretty stupid—Iwaizumi said, putting his forehead against Oikawa’s.  
—Perfect match!


End file.
